Playing pirates at the Ponyville Tavern
Here is how the story begins in Princess Yuna in Treasure Island. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo and Britt Allcroft logo) The music score, The Caravan, Main Titles shows on the Equestrian Islands. Mr. Pym: (narrating) I was told by Deathhawk's first mate about that voyage... Three days east of Tortola in the Equestrian Caribbean. Deathhawk knew an island. That's where they buried the treasure. Gold and blood, they were Deathhawk's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day. The Song, "Shiver My Timbers" begins. Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho heave ho There are men whose hearts as black as coal Yo ho heave ho Spiders: And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew Alligators: It was dark a tale as was ever was told, Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold! Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides Yo ho heave ho There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides Yo ho heave ho Possums: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Monkeys: The devil himself would have to call them scum Crabs: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Alligators: A piece of eight Octopus: A piece of eight Mosquitos: Five, six, seven, eight Stone Faces: Hulla wacka ulla wacka something not right Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight Hulla wacka ulla wacka sailor man beware Crabs: When de money in the ground dere's murder in de air Totems: Murder in de air Stone Face: One more time now Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones Yo ho heave ho There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones Yo ho heave ho Snakes: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Skulls: And when greed and villainy sail the sea You can bet your boots there'll be treachery Pirates: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! After the song, Everything fades into reality. Mr. Pym: That's how the treasure of Deathhawk was long forgotten ever since. Princess Yuna: That was so cool! Isn't great, Silver Fashion? Silver Fashion, a young filly with a silver coat, light blue mane and wearing a baseball cap enjoyed the story as well. Silver Fashion: By far the best! Snowdrop: Sounds like a story. Princess Yuna: Great story, Mr. Pym. Mr. Pym: But no one knows who has the map now. Pound Cake: If we ever found a map, We'd be out searching for that treasure, Sailing the seven seas on a five year mission. Pumpkin Cake: And we boldly go where no pony has gone before. Mr. Pym: Beware Captain Bonemeal, Captain of the Bone Pirates. He's the wanted fear. Thunder Storm, a young colt with a black coat, yellow and grey mane wasn't afraid of any danger. Thunder Storm: Don't worry. I will watch out for him! A loud voice: Closing Time! It was Sir Ector calling for the tavern to be closed for tonight. And following him is his son, Sir Kay. Sir Kay: Come on, sorry, everyone. Off you go! It's closing time! Sir Ector: All right, If any of you foals who aren't royalty, Back to work! (claps his hands) Go on! Hop it now! Hop, Hop, Hop it! Dollar Fancy, a young rich colt with a bright white coat and light blue mane doesn't care how hard the job was. Dollar Fancy: Aw, Please. The work can't be that hard. So, The foals stayed overnight as the royalties settled down and non royalties started working hard. Sweetie Heart: I'm so bored! Princess Skyla: What can we do? Scander: Doesn't get anymore hard working then this. Pound Cake: It not so bad. Pumpkin Cake: Especially the muffins we made with a little help from our parents. Princess Yuna: They work hard, Do they? Snowdrop: Sound like they are. Later, As the foals work hard lighting the lamp posts. Princess Yuna: How's work so far, Guys? Emerald: Good. I was working really hard. Dollar Fancy: Me too. Then, They started playing pirates after working. Snowdrop: There's treasure to be found! Pound Cake: To the southwest, Pangea! Pumpkin Cake: To the southeast, El Dorado, The City of Gold! Sir Ector: (calling out) To the northwest, Kitchen Duty! Pound Cake: How does he do that!? Pumpkin Cake: I have no idea. Let's get back to work. Princess Yuna: Won't that be nice to find real treasure? Snowdrop: It sure would to go on an adventure. As the foals go inside, The song, "Something Better" begins. Dollar Fancy: I wake up each day and wonder what for. It seems to me there must be something more Something more than stacks of dishes And washing this old floor If I had my pick-up wishes I'd wish me out that door. 'Cause I'm hungry for adventure And I'm fed up with this grind If I don't have some excitement soon I'm gonna lose my mind. I want a life that's filled with thrills that's wild and free. There's gotta be something better Something better There's gotta be something better than this for me. I look around here and I want to cry. (Pound Cake: Ah, me too.) Dollar Fancy: I feel like the world is passing me by. (Golden Scissor: It is!) Dollar Fancy: And I just can't help but wonder, Am I doomed to wash and dry? And is it a curse I'm under To do it till I die? (Golden Scissor: Oh, I hope not.) (Pound Cake: Yeah.) Dollar Fancy: When I could be an explorer (Golden Scissor: Sure you could.) Dollar Fancy: Sailing off to distant lands (Pound Cake: Well, not so fast.) Dollar Fancy: Instead of spending every afternoon Just getting dishpan hands. My future looks like nowhere that I want to be. All three: There's gotta be something better Something better Dollar Fancy: There's gotta be something better than this for me. Golden Scissor: Now you're talking. If it's weird and wild, let's go and find it. "The crazier, the better," is what I'd say. Pound Cake: Yeah, that's true. To tell the truth, I really wouldn't mind it. (Golden Scissor: Mind what?) Pound Cake: If we found some place with ten square meals a day. Golden Scissor & Jim: Let danger call my name. Pound Cake: If it does, I'll never hide. Dollar Fancy: I'll put my courage to the test... Golden Scissor: And we'll be by your side. (Pound Cake: We'll be by your side.) Dollar Fancy: There's gotta be something better than this... (Golden Scissor & Pound Cake: Something more than this...) Dollar Fancy: I know that there's so much out there... All three: To see. Dollar Fancy: And I know this life I'm living Can't be my destiny. All three: There's gotta be something better Something better Dollar Fancy: There's gotta be something better than this for me... Golden Scissor: And me! Pound Cake: Wait a minute, Don't forget me? All three: There's something better than this for you and Me!!! After the song, The non-royal foals continued their work. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225